


How Gabriel got (p)laid!

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Baker Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Easter Eggs, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Past Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, absent Landlord Chuck Shurley, nobody is hetero, various sexual orientations
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Sie sind zu zweit und sie machen zu viel Lärm – entweder mit ihrem protzigen Oldtimer oder sie hören mitten in der Nacht lautstark Rockmusik. Gabriel Milton ist alles andere als begeistert von den beiden neuen Mietern im Haus, die wie Holzfäller herumlaufen und leider besser aussehen, als ihnen gut tut. Es dauert nicht lange, bis Gabe die Schnauze voll von der rücksichtslosen Art der Winchester-Brüder hat und beschließt, sich an ihnen zu rächen. Daran kann ihn auch seine ‚kleine‘ Schwärmerei für den einen von beiden nicht hindern. Oder? Menschen-AU, Komödie, Sabriel, Destiel (nur angedeutet; Side-Pairing), kitschiges Liebes-Geplänkel, Pannen und menschliche Trickster-Streiche. Castiel im autistischen Spektrum, Heteronormativität existiert in dieser FF quasi nicht – seid gewarnt. Gabriels PoV.





	1. Die Stunde Null: Holzfäller-Alarm!

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich willkommen zu meinem neusten Werk - und somit zu meinem allerersten 'richtigen' AU!
> 
> Ich schreibe derzeit an meiner mit Abstand düstersten SPN-Fanfic und brauchte dringend Abstand mit etwas Locker-Flockigem, das nicht zu viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet und Spaß beim Schreiben macht.  
> Entstanden ist diese kurze FF um die verrückten Nachbarn von Gabriel!
> 
> Die FF ist zur Hälfte abgeschlossen. Es wird etwa 6-10 Kapitel geben, je nachdem, wie mir die Laune steht. 4 Kapitel gibt es schon! Mal schauen, wie/ wann ich zu Updates komme.
> 
> Viel Freude beim Lesen!
> 
> PS: Mein Dank gilt (wie fast immer) (DragomirPrincess), weil es ihr gelungen ist, mit gezielten Fragen aus mir herauzukitzeln, was ich genau schreiben möchte, um mich mal kurz von Gnadenlos* zu erholen!
> 
> * https://www.animexx.de/fanfiction/autor/679616/388992/

**Die Stunde Null: Holzfäller-Alarm!**

 

 

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

FOR THERE‘LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE!

LAY YOUR WEARY HEAD TO REST!

DON‘T YOU CRY NO MORE!

 

Sie kommen zu zweit, in einem unnötig protzigen, nahezu prähistorischen Auto und sie machen unglaublich viel Lärm und leider später auch jede Menge Dreck. Gabriel verwünscht die Ankunft der neuen Mieter in der Sekunde, in der sie mit heruntergelassenen Scheiben in der Auffahrt halten. Ein bulliger Transporter, wohl ein Umzugswagen, bleibt ihnen dicht auf den Fersen und Gabe kann Cas in der Wohnung eins tiefer schon förmlich mit schief gelegtem Kopf und großen Augen am Fenster stehen sehen. Gabe mag Castiel, den er insgeheim irgendwo im autistischen Spektrum vermutet, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, inwieweit er ihre neuen Nachbarn wird leiden können. Der erste Eindruck ist jedenfalls nicht der beste.

 

„Brüder“, hat Chuck vor drei Wochen gesagt, als er sich doch einmal hat blicken lassen. Vermutlich ging es um die Besichtigung der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch leerstehenden Wohnung, oder um die Schlüsselübergabe oder vielleicht hat der cholerische Ex-Mann von Ms. Kline wieder einmal vor dem Haus randaliert. Gabe hat Chuck zufällig am Briefkasten getroffen und es ist insgesamt vielleicht der vierte persönliche Kontakt, den er zu ihrem Vermieter hatte, in all den Jahren, die er nun schon im Haus wohnt. Chuck Shurley ist Schriftsteller und außerdem schrullig und schüchtern und eigentlich hat Gabe nichts gegen den seltsamen Kauz. Immerhin ist er derjenige, der sie allesamt auf seinem Grund und Boden wohnen lässt, ohne zu viele Fragen zu stellen oder über sie zu urteilen. Sogar die Miete ist bezahlbar. Einzig und allein, was in seinen Verantwortungsbereich als Eigentümer und Vermieter fällt, bleibt ein ewiger Streitpunkt, aber Chuck wohnt selbst am anderen Ende der Stadt und schafft es mit großer Beharrlichkeit, sich aus allem heraus zu halten.

 

„Eure neuen Nachbarn sind die Winchester-Brüder.“

 

Kein Wort davon, dass sie von nun an mit ihrem pornösen Leichenwagen, dessen Türen bedauerlicherweise nicht geölt sind, regelmäßig die Einfahrt blockieren. Oder davon, dass mindestens einer von beiden nachts arbeitet und sich mit ohrenbetäubendem Classic Rock um Punkt halb drei wecken lässt. Und dann natürlich in besagtem Leichenwagen mit donnerndem Motor eine halbe Stunde später in der Dunkelheit vom Hof brettert. Aber zum Glück weiß Gabe noch nicht, was ihm blüht. Und zum Glück wissen die Winchesters noch nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun bekommen.

 

Trotzdem bedarf es nur eines kurzen Blickes auf die beiden Herren, damit sie umgehend ihren ersten Spitznamen bei Gabriel weg haben: Die Gebrüder Holzfäller. Beide tragen nämlich Flanell, Jeans und Boots und wirken damit fast so, als hätten sie sich aus der Garderobe von Jody und Donna, dem einzigen Ehepaar im Haus, bedient. Bloß, dass die Brüder jeweils ein Kreuz wie Balboa haben und der Größere von beiden so aussieht, als müsse er vor jeder Türschwelle den Kopf einziehen. _So groß_ ist er. Hässlich sind sie übrigens beide nicht aus, das muss Gabe zugeben – aber er ist viel zu genervt von ihrem übertriebenen Auftritt, um zu schätzen zu wissen, wie wohlproportioniert sie ihre Schubladen – äh, _Kleidung_ ausfüllen.

Der Kleinere, der direkt nach dem Aussteigen einen Burger auspackt, um ihn sich herzhaft zwischen die Kiemen zu schieben, weckt bei Gabe schon eine gewisse Sympathie und bekommt augenblicklich den Beinamen ‚Backenhörnchen‘. Irgendwie muss man die Brüder schließlich auseinander halten, obwohl sie sich nicht sonderlich ähnlich sehen. Backenhörnchen hat deutliche O-Beine, trägt sein Haar kurz und gegelt und erinnert Gabe damit ein bisschen an einen Klischee-Rockstar aus den 90er Jahren. Dazu blitzt gut sichtbar ein Led Zeppelin Band-Shirt unter dem roten Schottenmuster hervor. Zu erraten, wem von beiden _Kansas_ zur Begrüßung in voller Lautstärke zu verdanken war, fällt damit nicht allzu schwer.

 

Der Riese wirkt ein bisschen gelassener, aber auch irgendwie genervt, und Gabe sieht vom Fenster aus, dass sein Oberkörper kurz ins Wageninnere abtaucht. Die Musik im Hof verstummt augenblicklich. Als er wieder aus dem Auto auftaucht, muss Gabe zugeben, dass ihm die schokoladenbraune, schulterlange Matte, die ihm dabei weich ins hübsche Gesicht fällt, unverschämt gut steht. Was Big Boy spontan den Spitznamen ‚Mammut‘ einbringt. Damit haben sie immerhin schon zwei Rollen aus _Ice Age_ besetzt, wobei Gabe sich selbst eher wie _Shrek_ , der Oger, vorkommt, der eigentlich nichts anderes will, als ruhig und friedlich in seinem Sumpf zu hausen.

 

Die Holzfäller-Parade vor dem Fenster nimmt allerdings noch längst kein Ende: Gabe, der Oger, sieht dabei zu, wie Karohemd Nummer drei aus dem Umzugstransporter steigt. Er scheint deutlich älter als die taufrischen Junggehölze, ja, er könnte eigentlich ihr Vater sein. Sein bärtiges Gesicht wirkt außerordentlich grimmig und liegt im Halbschatten einer ziemlich verschlissenen Baseball-Mütze. Die drei sprechen miteinander und Gabe kann die Missbilligung von Holzfäller-Dad und sexy Mammut-Boy gegenüber dem mit vollem Mund redenden Backenhörnchen bis in den zweiten Stock spüren. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung, die tatsächlich aus mehr als nur einem Austausch von Grunzlauten bestanden zu haben scheint, verschwinden die drei im Haus. Gabe lauscht auf das Trampeln und das Echo ihrer Stimmen im Hausflur. Sie ziehen in die leerstehende Wohnung im Erdgeschoss, direkt neben Ms. Kline und ihren kleinen Sohn. Also wenigstens unmittelbar vor seiner Wohnungstür ist Ruhe. Und wenigstens kann er sich, als für einen Moment Ruhe im Treppenhaus eingekehrt ist, eine Etage tiefer schleichen und bei Cassie klopfen.

 

Bei Castiel – Cas oder _Cassie_ , wie Gabe ihn nennt – findet Gabe in den nächsten Tagen noch öfter Zuflucht. Es macht Spaß, mit seinem Freund und Nachbarn hinter der Gardine zu lauern und sich über den Neuzuwachs im Haus das Maul zu zerreißen. Nun, Cassie sagt meist nicht viel und noch viel seltener Boshaftes, aber zumindest treibt Gabes trockener Zynismus hin und wieder ein amüsiertes Funkeln in die tiefblauen Augen, die Gabe über die Jahre wirklich lieb gewonnen hat. Gemeinsam sehen sie dabei zu, wie eine Menge Leute im Haus ein und aus gehen und nicht selten sind es die Gebrüder Holzfäller selbst, die, mit Farbe beschmiert oder Möbel und Werkzeug tragend, von der Garage zur Haustür schlurfen und ihr neues Heim einrichten.

 

In Chucks Haus pflegt man im Allgemeinen ein freundschaftliches Miteinander, aber es ist nicht so, dass alle anderen Mietparteien freudestrahlend aus ihren Wohnungen springen, um Hörnchen und Mammut zu begrüßen. Man wartet zögerlich darauf, dass sie sich endlich fertig eingerichtet haben und dass das Bohren, Hämmern, Trampeln, Rufen, Klopfen, Spachteln und Schleppen verstummt. Bis dahin hält man sich bedeckt – obwohl Gabe die übrigen Hausbewohner inzwischen gut genug kennt, um zu wissen, dass die unverhohlene Neugier durch jede einzelne Türritze wabert.

 


	2. Tag 1-3: Couchgeflüster und schöne Aussichten.

**Tag 1-3: Couchgeflüster und schöne Aussichten.**

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen, als Gabe sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit macht, fällt ihm auf, dass an der Klingel ein neues Schild hängt.

 

_D. Winchester_

_S. Winchester_

 

Aha. Damit man auch bloß sieht, dass die beiden Kerle in ihrer Männer-WG miteinander verwandt und keinesfalls liiert sind. In Gabes Kopf beginnt es zu rattern. Homophob werden die Gebrüder Holzfäller ja wohl hoffentlich nicht sein; zumindest hätten sie sich in dem Fall die entschieden falsche Adresse zugelegt. Gabe selbst ist zwar nicht schwul, bezeichnet sich vielmehr als ‚für Attraktivität jeder Art aufgeschlossen‘. Und was Cas ist – weiß der Geier. Eine ganze Zeit lang hat Gabe ihn für ace gehalten, aber das war, bevor er noch regelmäßig Besuch von dieser französischen Grinsebacke namens Balthazar bekam, die gern auch mal über Nacht oder für ein Wochenende bei ihm blieb und die Gabe schon in Cassies Bademantel die Tür geöffnet hat. Das ist nun aber bereits zwei Jahre her und seitdem bekommt Cas von niemandem mehr Besuch, außer von den Mills (oder natürlich von Gabe selbst) und _natürlich_ kommt keiner von ihnen für diverse _Interaktionen_ mit Castiel infrage. Kurz gesagt: Cassie ist möglicherweise irgendetwas anderes als hetero und so gleichgültig das Gabe auch sein mag, befürchtet er doch, dass zwei homophobe, auf Männlichkeit getrimmte Holzfäller ein Problem mit der Lebensweise seines Lieblingsnachbarn haben könnten. Und dann sind da ja noch die Mills. Jody und Donna sind nett und herrlich unkompliziert und wenn sich die neuen Hausbewohner mit dem jungen Ehepaar anlegen, dann bekommen sie es definitiv mit Gabe zu tun. Ein Oger, der seinen Sumpf verteidigt, oh ja!

 

Erst, als er auf dem Weg zur Arbeit in die U-Bahn steigt, wird ihm klar, dass seine protektive Haltung vielleicht eine Spur zu übertrieben und vor allem viel zu voreilig ist. Bislang hat er schließlich mit keinem der Winchesters ein Wort gewechselt und Chuck wird schon gewusst haben, warum er ausgerechnet zwei laute, unverschämt gutaussehende Naturburschen in das Haus voll kunterbunter Sonderlinge hat einziehen lassen. Obwohl das verrückte Schreiberlein nie anwesend ist und sich erfolgreich aus allem heraus hält, scheint er doch einen gruselig genauen Überblick darüber zu haben, wer bei ihm zur Miete wohnt.

 

Also reißt Gabriel sich zusammen und ist damit sogar ganz erfolgreich. Zumindest, bis er am späten Nachmittag wieder nach Hause kommt und ein Sofa die Eingangstür blockiert. Für vielleicht fünf Sekunden steht Gabe sprachlos am Treppenabsatz vor dem Haus. Er neigt den Kopf, kneift die Augen ein wenig zusammen – aber das Möbelstück will einfach nicht verschwinden. Das Kuriose an dieser Situation ist dabei übrigens, dass das Sofa nicht einfach quer im Freien herum steht und den Durchgang verhindert, oh nein! Das dunkelbraune abgewetzte Ding steckt nahezu hochkant in der Eingangstür und will offenbar weder vor noch zurück. Gabe kann so die gesamte abgenutzte Sitzfläche des großzügigen Zweisitzers sehen, während die Unterseite und ein Stück der oberen Armlehne in den Hausflur ragen, dabei aber den Blick ins Hausinnere gänzlich verdecken. Von den Gebrüdern Holzfäller ist natürlich weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Wunderbar!

 

Gabe zögert den Zeitpunkt, bis er sich mit dem Problem befassen muss, nicht ins Haus zu können, hinaus, indem er umständlich seine Post aus dem Briefkasten holt. Aber auch, nachdem er dreimal die zwei Umschläge mit Rechnungen und die zwei Werbeflyer sortiert hat, ist von den Brüdern kein Lebenszeichen auszumachen. Wirklich seltsam. Wenn die Winchesters nicht hier draußen in der Nähe sind, werden sie wohl in ihrer neuen Wohnung sein – irgendwie ist das Sofa schließlich in der Haustür stecken geblieben und feststeht, dass an diesem Monstrum von einem Sitzmöbel niemand mehr vorbeigekommen ist, nachdem sie es hierher getragen haben. Aber Moment, müsste dann nicht zumindest einer von beiden hier draußen anzutreffen sein? Unter keinen Umständen kann ein Mensch, auch kein muskelbepackter Holzfäller-Verschnitt, dieses Ungetüm allein tragen; allein, um es anzuheben, müssen wohl mindestens zwei Personen das Sofa jeweils auf Höhe der Armlehnen fassen. Also ist ein Winchester drinnen eingesperrt, während der andere hier draußen frei herumläuft. Vermutlich ohne Leine.

Kurz zieht er in Erwägung, einfach zu klingen. Einfach, ja, zu einfach.

 

„Hallo, jemand da?“, ruft Gabe halblaut gegen das Sofa. Niemand antwortet ihm. Verstohlen sieht er sich nach allen Seiten um. Schließlich zuckt er die Achseln und lehnt sich probeweise ein Stück gegen die fremde Couch. Erst unauffällig mit einer Hand, anschließend mit beiden Händen und zu guter Letzt auch mit den Schultern drückt er dagegen und stellt fest, dass sie sich kein Stück bewegt. Na schön, das Sofa hat es so gewollt!

 

Gabriel steigt die Treppe wieder hinunter, lässt seine Tasche vor der ersten Stufe fallen und krempelt die Ärmel hoch. Dann nimmt er Anlauf, hechtet die vier Stufen bis zur Haustür hinauf und wirft sich mit aller Kraft gegen das störrische Möbelstück. Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei prallt er gegen die Sitzfläche, während das Sofa beim Zusammenstoß nur ein leises Knarzen im Türrahmen hinterlässt, sich augenscheinlich aber nicht um auch nur ein Deut bewegt hat. Gabe stolpert durch den Rückstoß rückwärts und fällt – die Treppe hinunter. Direkt in die Arme des Mammuts.

 

Das Gefühl, vor einem in Flanell gekleideten Berg zu stehen und meilenweit bis zur Spitze aufsehen zu müssen, ist erniedrigend, auch wenn die starken Arme ein eigentümliches Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln. Der Länge nach an den großen Mann gepresst treffen sich ihre Blicke über dessen breitem Brustkorb und er überlegt einen Moment, welche Augenfarbe das Mammut eigentlich hat. Sind sie blau oder braun oder doch eher grün? Schwer zu sagen. Eindeutig ist jedenfalls die Belustigung, die ihm daraus entgegen strahlt. Verlegen stemmt sich Gabriel gegen den festen Muskelberg, um sich sturzfrei aufrichten zu können und endlich gebührlichen Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen.

 

„Hi“, sagt Mammut und das stille, freundliche Lachen erstreckt sich nicht nur bis in seine faszinierenden Augen, es erreicht sogar die eine Silbe, die unbekümmert und freundlich seinen kleinen Schmollmund verlässt.

Hmm. ‚Mammut‘ wirkt als Spitzname – Holzfäller-Look hin oder her – viel zu ungehobelt, viel zu prähistorisch und zu kantig für den Mann, der trotz seines stattlichen Formats eine gewisse Sanftheit ausstrahlt, die etwas in Gabes Innerem ganz warm und weich werden lässt. Unweigerlich muss er an Lavakuchen denken und er überlegt, ob er sich bei seinem peinlichen Beinahe-Sturz vielleicht irgendwie den Kopf angeschlagen hat. Hart genug wären die Muskeln dieses Bruders dafür jedenfalls.

 

„Ich bin Sam. Winchester. Dein neuer Nachbar.“

Nicht-Mammut lacht strahlend, diesmal richtig, und streckt Gabe eine breite, gepflegte Pranke hin.

„Oder zumindest einer davon. Der andere ist mein Bruder, Dean. Du hast bestimmt schon seine schreckliche Musik gehört?“

Gabe registriert mit mildem Erstaunen, dass Nicht-Mammuts Selbstsicherheit zu bröckeln scheint, je länger er ihm den Handschlag zur Begrüßung verweigert. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen starrt Gabe auf die ihm dargebotene Hand und ergreift sie schließlich so fest er kann. Der Griff des anderen ist selbstverständlich fester. So ein Mist.

 

„Ach was, ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir neue Nachbarn haben“, lügt Gabe schamlos und entzieht sich elegant dem Schaufelgriff.

 

„Das ist aber merkwürdig, ich habe dich nämlich gestern den ganzen Tag mit dem Typen, der unter dir wohnt, am Fenster stehen sehen.“

 

Zu behaupten, dass Gabriel das Blut in den Adern gefriert, wäre die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Angenehm ist es trotzdem nicht, bei einer derart dreisten Lüge erwischt zu werden. Gabriel verzichtet darauf, rot zu werden (zumindest redet er sich ein, dass er diesen Zustand erfolgreich unterdrücken kann) und starrt stur in das hübsche Gesicht.

 

„Das sollte ein Kompliment sein“, brummt er. „Darüber, wie leise ihr seid.“

Lüge Nummer zwei – und er hat noch nicht einmal einen angemessenen Ersatz-Spitznamen für _S. Winchester_ gefunden.

Der wirft auf seinen Kommentar den Kopf in den Nacken und röhrt vor Lachen, wobei er auf anbetungswürdigste Art und Weise die Augen zusammenkneift, die sich in den Winkeln äußerst ansprechend in Fältchen kräuseln. Auch den Nasenrücken zieht er beim Lachen kraus und Gabe denkt bei dem Anblick schon wieder an zerschmelzende Schokolade.

Elch. Nicht-Mammut ist ein Elch.

 

„Dann musst du wohl taub sein, … ähm ...“

 

Der Blick des Elchs huscht über die Klingelschilder und Gabe sieht förmlich, wie er in Gedanken deren Position den einzelnen Wohnungen im Haus zuordnet.

 

„Lass mich raten: Entweder R. McLeod oder G. Milton?“

 

„Milton“, sagt Gabriel und reckt herausfordernd das Kinn. „Gabriel Milton. Und mein Gehör funktioniert ausgezeichnet, Elch.“

 

Ups. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sieht er die Irritation in Sams Blick, wartet aber nicht darauf, inwieweit sich der Elch zu seinem neuen Spitznamen äußern will. Gabe bückt sich (was ihm vor so einem großen Menschen seltsam unangenehm ist), schnappt sich seine Tasche und die Post.

 

„Also dann, ich muss noch … einkaufen. Sieh zu, dass deine Einrichtung heute nicht mehr zwischen mich und _mein_ Sofa gerät. Es könnte sonst Tote geben. Sof-i-a duldet keine Konkurrenz.“

Innerlich windet Gabe sich über diesen Spruch, denn sogar er muss zugeben, wie unterirdisch der war. Er presst die schmalen Lippen aufeinander und macht sich vom Acker, winkt dem verdatterten Sam über die Schulter zu, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen.

 

 

Der nächste Tag beginnt für Gabriel, nicht, wie gewohnt, um sechs Uhr, sondern um zwei Uhr dreißig in der Früh. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er in die Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers, während ihm von zwei Etagen tiefer _Rock of Ages_ durch Mark und Bein dröhnt. Gabe stöhnt schmerzerfüllt auf und rollt sich unter seiner Bettdecke zusammen. Es hilft kein Stück gegen den Lärm, der die Wände wackeln lässt, nicht einmal, als er sich das Kopfkissen aufs Ohr presst. In der Ferne hört er, wie Baby Jack im Erdgeschoss zu weinen beginnt. Es ist, als wäre mit einem Mal die Apokalypse ausgebrochen und ihr Ursprung liege, leider Gottes, im Erdgeschoss und in den Händen zweier einfältiger Brüder. Es dauert zwar nicht lange, bis die Musik verstummt, höchstens zehn Minuten – denn so lange braucht das Backenhörnchen offenbar, um beim ersten Weckerklingeln in die Puschen zu kommen – aber das ganze Haus ist nun wach. Verfluchte Holzfäller!

 

 

Den Nachmittag nach der Arbeit verbringt Gabe, wie so oft, bei Castiel. Der Ärmste wohnt direkt zwischen Gabe und den Winchesters und bekommt ihren Lärm den ganzen Tag über durch den Fußboden mit. Sie sitzen in Cassies Wohnzimmer vor einer Kanne Tee, während Gabe besorgt die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen seines besten Freundes betrachtet. Während sie Tee trinken, ist das Gepolter und Getrampel ein Stockwerk tiefer übrigens deutlich zu hören. Es sind erst zwei Tage seit dem Einzug des doppelten Alptraums vergangen und doch wundert es Gabe kein bisschen, dass sich schon jetzt sichtliche Erschöpfung bei Cas bemerkbar macht. Na gut, _Alptraum_ ist vielleicht nicht ganz die richtige Bezeichnung für die zwei, denn immerhin sorgt A-Hörnchen eher für die Schlaflosigkeit der Nächte und B-Elch für die Tagträume der angenehmeren Variante, aus denen Gabe peinlich berührt und fast genau so auf dem falschen Fuß erwacht, wie bei Deans nächtlichen Rockkonzerten.

 

„Ich gebe ihnen noch einen Tag, um ihren Einzug über die Bühne zu bringen“, sagt Gabe, um seine Gedanken in angemessenere Bahnen zu lenken, „und dann beschweren wir uns. Dieser Bullshit muss aufhören – sie sind hier nicht alleine im Haus!“

 

Castiel lächelt gequält hinter seiner Teetasse hervor.

„Aber wir haben ihnen nicht einmal hallo gesagt“, wendet er ein und Gabe kann darüber bloß mit den Augen rollen, dass Cassie die beiden Fremden sofort in Schutz nehmen muss.

„Was wäre denn das für eine Begrüßung von uns, wenn wir uns direkt mit einer Beschwerde vorstellen? So ein Umzug ist nicht leicht und wir sollten ihnen mehr Zeit geben ...“ Den letzten Satz presst er zwischen einem unterdrückten Gähnen hervor und Gabe schnaubt.

 

Sie hören, wie ein Stockwerk tiefer die Haustür mit einem lauten Rums ins Schloss knallt. Castiel und Gabriel sehen sich an. Dann, wie auf Kommando, stehen sie auf und gehen zum Fenster, jeder mit seiner Teetasse in der Hand. Elch taucht draußen im Hof in ihrem Blickfeld auf; in verboten dünner und enger Sportkleidung, die vorbildlich mit Reflektoren versehen ist. Das lange Haar hat er unter eine Mütze gestopft, die ihm irritierend gut steht und ihn noch jünger aussehen lässt, als er vermutlich ist. Es ist ein windiger, grauer Tag und Gabe kriecht allein beim Anblick der bloßen, durchtrainierten Waden ein Schauer über den Rücken, deren Muskelspiel er bis in den ersten Stock hinauf sehen kann. Insbesondere, als der Elch mit einem flotten Aufwärmprogramm beginnt und seine langen Gliedmaßen in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Verrenkungen von sich streckt.

Gabe nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Ästhetisch ist der Anblick irgendwie schon, das muss er ja zugeben. Er hätte zumindest nichts dagegen, öfter Zuschauer von Sams Aufwärmeinheit zu werden. Doch sein heimlicher Wunsch findet ein jähes Ende, denn so, als fühle sich Elch mit einem Mal beobachtet, unterbricht er seine Dehnübungen und hebt den Kopf. Gabe bleibt beinahe das Herz stehen, als er den Blick des Elchs auf sie beide gerichtet spürt. Sam unten im Hof wirkt für einen winzigen Moment überrascht davon, Zuschauer zu haben, bevor sich wieder dieses stille Lachen in seine Züge schleicht, das Gabe bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen bereit so sehr in seinen Bann gezogen hat. Sam gelingt es, das noch zu toppen, in dem er zu ihnen hinauf grinst. Ja, er besitzt sogar die Frechheit und winkt ihnen zu!

Reflexartig hebt Gabe die teetassenfreie Hand, um zurück zu winken, während er aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, wie Cas neben ihm fragend den Kopf schief legt.

 

„Ist es schlimm, dass er uns gesehen hat?“, fragt er unsicher, als sie dabei zusehen, wie Elch in gemächlichem Tempo das Grundstück verlässt und die Straße hinunter joggt.

 

„Ich glaube nicht“, sagt Gabe nur lahm und starrt Sam nach, bis er und sein äußerst _netter_ Hintern um die Kurve am Ende der Straße verschwunden sind.

 

„Ich frage mich, welcher der beiden Brüder das war“, überlegt Cas laut und klingt ehrlich interessiert. Er hat sich längst vom Fenster abgewandt und ist dabei, ihnen beiden Tee nachzuschenken.   
Gabe zögert einen Moment, ob er Cassie erzählen soll, dass er Gigantor bereits persönlich begegnet ist. Er kann nicht genau sagen, wieso, aber er entscheidet sich spontan dagegen, als er genüsslich den vierten Zuckerwürfel in seine Tasse plumpsen lässt.

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen findet Gab einen Zettel, der in der Nähe der Eingangstür im Hausflur an die Wand geheftet ist.

 

_Sorry für den Lärm, hab den Wecker zwischen den Umzugskartons nicht gefunden._

_Dean,_

 

steht da in ausgesprochen krakeliger Schrift. Aha, das ist also der erste Kontakt mit der unbekannten Spezies, die zu laut Musik hört und offenbar wenig Geschmack besitzt. Gabe lässt den Zettel für die anderen Hausbewohner hängen und macht sich schmunzelnd auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Dean-o hat sich also schlaftrunken in seiner neuen Wohnung verlaufen – das macht ihn ja beinahe ein bisschen sympathisch. Dabei hätte er einem Holzfäller doch einen besseren Orientierungssinn zugetraut.


	3. Tag 4-6: Oh, Baby! Oh, Sam …?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut gut, ein bisschen albern zu sein. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vor allem weiterhin beim Easter Eggs suchen!
> 
> Dino

 

Cassies Kühlschrank ist kaputt. An sich nicht weiter tragisch; soweit Gabe weiß, hat der Mann keine finanziellen Schwierigkeiten und könnte sich problemlos einen neuen leisten. Nicht, dass Gabe ihm im Notfall nicht auch unter die Arme greifen würde! Dafür sind gute Nachbarn – Freunde – schließlich da. Leider sieht Castiel aber überhaupt nicht ein, sich einen neuen Kühlschrank zuzulegen.

 

„Es ist _Herbst_ , Gabriel, und ich habe einen Balkon! Die Kühlflüssigkeit ist so eine Belastung für die Umwelt. Bis zum Sommer komme ich mindestens ohne einen Kühlschrank aus. Vielleicht sogar länger!“

 

Das schlimmste daran: Cassie meint damit tatsächlich, dass er seine Lebensmittel für mindestens ein Dreivierteljahr auf dem Balkon deponieren will, bis es im Sommer zu heiß draußen wird. Und leider ist Gabriel (im Gegensatz zu einigen _Neuzugängen_ ) ein _guter_ Nachbar und überlässt Cas ein Fach in seinem Gefrierschrank für sein Tiefkühlgut.

Es scheint Cassie auch nicht im Geringsten zu stören, wenn die Büchsen, in denen er seine Lebensmittel nun im Freien aufbewahrt, nass geregnet oder, schlimmstenfalls, von Vögeln voll gekackt werden. Gabe sagt nichts dazu; er kennt Castiel inzwischen lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Reden in solchen Fällen aussichtslos ist. Cas mag in den meisten Dingen zwar ein wahrer Engel sein, aber er ist auch ein unglaublicher Sturkopf und was er sich einmal in seinen Dickschädel gesetzt hat, zieht er, der Erfahrung nach, so lange durch, bis etwas dabei gehörig in die Hose geht.

 

Dieser Fall tritt an einem ziemlich windigen Samstagmorgen ein. Es ist der sechste Tag, den die Winchesters nun schon im Haus wohnen und seit etwa Donnerstag scheinen sie endlich, _endlich_ all ihre Möbel fertig aufgestellt zu haben. Was zwar nicht bedeutet, dass es in der Wohnung der Brüder deutlich leiser geworden wäre, aber wenigstens ist der typisch penetrante Baulärm nun verstummt.

Es ist später Vormittag, als Gabriel am Esstisch sein Frühstück genießt und träge durch die geschlossene Balkontür nach draußen blinzelt. Vor der Scheibe dringen Sonnenstrahlen durch das wolkige Grau eines sturmgepeitschten Oktoberhimmels und ein kräftiger Wind lässt die Rollläden klappern. Nicht selten wehen Blätter draußen vorbei, die bis in den zweiten Stock hinauf gewirbelt werden. Schon beinahe die ganze Woche über hält sich das herbstliche Wetter schon, aber als Stubenhocker hat es Gabe bisher nicht weiter gestört. Außerdem mag er Wind.

 

Plötzlich ertönt draußen ein lautes, dumpfes, metallisches Geräusch, das Gabriel zusammenfahren lässt. Es hat entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einer zuschlagenden Autotür, nur … irgendwie anders. Auf eine ungute Art. Er widersteht dem Drang, aufzustehen und hinunter in den Hof zu sehen; ein gewisser Elch, der nach der Arbeit jeden Nachmittag zur selben Zeit laufen geht, hat ihn die letzten Tage schon oft genug an der Scheibe kleben lassen. Was auch immer er oder sein Backenhörnchen von Bruder jetzt schon wieder angestellt haben – Gabe will es lieber gar nicht erst wissen.

 

Er hat kaum den letzten Bissen seiner Frühstückswaffel verputzt, als es kräftig an seiner Wohnungstür klopft. Und klingelt. Und klopft. Der Wechsel ist so schnell, dass er, selbst durch die verschlossene Wohnungstür, die helle Panik des unangekündigten Besuchers erahnen kann.

Stirnrunzelnd erhebt sich Gabe, wischt sich die klebrigen Finger an der Pyjamahose ab, die er unter dem Morgenmantel trägt, und tapst eilig in den Flur und zur Eingangstür.

 

„Gabe? Gabriel! Bist du da? Gabriel?“, hört er Cassies Stimme immer und immer wieder durch das dünne Holz flüstern.

 

„Ja, ja, bin da, schon gut! Warte!“, ruft er zurück und öffnet einem aufgelösten Castiel, der kreidebleich und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über die Schwelle stolpert.

 

„Du meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir passiert, Cassiekins?“, fragt Gabriel perplex und breitet die Arme aus, damit sich Castiel nicht in seinem Flur auf die Nase legt. Er klammert sich für einen kurzen Moment an den Säumen von Gabriels Morgenmantel fest.

 

„Du musst mitkommen, Gabriel! Bitte, schnell! Ich habe … Das Auto! Das Winchester-Auto! Ich … Oh Gott!“, sprudelt es aus Cas hervor, sobald er wieder sicher auf eigenen Füßen stehen kann.

 

„Gaaanz ruhig“, sagt Gabe langsam und lässt Cassie los. „Immer der Reihe nach! Was ist passiert?“

 

Castiel schließt für einen winzigen Moment die Augen und holt zitternd Luft. Seine Nasenflügel beben dabei, so aufgelöst ist er.

„Ich war auf dem Balkon und wollte mir etwas zu Essen rein holen“, beginnt er und sieht Gabe dabei ängstlich an.

„Okay“, sagt Gabriel langsam und nickt auffordernd. „Und was ist dann passiert?“

 

„Mir ist eine Dose umgefallen und“ - spätestens ab hier kann sich Gabe denken, wie die Geschichte weitergeht, aber trotzdem lässt er Castiel ausreden - „sie ist über den Balkon gerollt und unter dem Geländer durch und vom ersten Stock runter auf die Motorhaube von dem schwarzen Auto gefallen!“

 

Nun ist es an Gabriel, die Augen kurz zu schließen und tief durchzuatmen. Das Auto muss ein Vermögen wert sein und es steht außer Frage, dass es für die Brüder einem Heiligtum gleichkommt. Niemand legt sich ein derartiges Gefährt zu , ohne ihm einen gewissen emotionalen Wert beizumessen.

Tja, vielleicht kommt es Castiel jetzt zugute, dass er noch keine fünfhundert Mäuse für eine neue Kühl-Gefrier-Kombi hingeblättert hat. Vermutlich muss er mit mindestens so viel Schadensersatz rechnen, je nachdem, wie schlimm die Beschädigung am Auto ist. Ironischerweise wäre es mit einem neuen Kühlschrank aber wohl nie so weit gekommen.

Das sagt Gabe natürlich nicht laut. Stattdessen schlüpft er barfuß in seine Straßenschuhe, schnappt sich den Schlüsselbund vom Brett und schiebt Cassie mit sich in den Hausflur.

 

Als sie im Hof vor dem Auto stehen, das direkt unter Castiels Balkon parkt, ist er sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob sich Cas das alles nicht nur eingebildet hat: Am Auto ist nicht eine Spur zu sehen! Fröstelnd schlingt Gabe den Morgenmantel enger um sich und schiebt sich die kalten Hände unter die Achseln.

 

„Ich seh da nichts, Cassie!“, bestätigt er, nachdem er das Auto dreimal genaustens inspiziert hat und es sogar der Länge nach abgeschritten ist.

 

Die Getränkedose, die Cas vom Balkon hat rollen lassen, finden sie übrigens eingedrückt neben dem linken Vorderreifen. Es ist eine Dose mit Eiskaffee und Gabe nimmt sie Cas ohne Umschweife aus der Hand und lässt sie in der Tasche seines Morgenmantels verschwinden. Seltsame Wahl! Normalerweise trinkt Castiel so etwas gar nicht ...

 

„Ich auch nicht“, gibt Castiel zu und wirkt aber nach wie vor zerknirscht und ängstlich. „Aber ich muss es ihnen sagen. Falls doch ein Schaden entstanden ist ...“

Er spricht den Satz nicht zu Ende und Gabriel stimmt Cas im Stillen zu: Vernünftiger wäre es auf jeden Fall, die Holzfäller über diesen Vorfall zu informieren.

 

„Na komm, ich gehe mit dir“, sagt Gabe bereitwillig und gemeinsam stapfen sie zurück ins Haus.

 

Als sie an der Wohnungstür von _D. Winchester_ und _S. Winchester_ klingeln (Wichtig: Nicht _D_. _und_ _S. Winchester_!, wie Gabe hämisch denkt.), ist es der Elch, der ihnen öffnet. Einen kurzen Moment lang sieht er sie überrascht an; vielleicht wegen Gabriels ungewöhnlichen Auftretens in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel, vielleicht, weil sich bisher noch niemand vor ihnen im Haus die Mühe gemacht hat, den beiden Neulingen einen Besuch abzustatten. Ja, auch das weiß Gabe sehr genau, und nein, er ist _nicht_ total besessen von den Gebrüdern Holzfäller!

 

„Hi! Was kann ich für euch tun?“, fragt Sam, als er sich gefangen hat, und lächelt freundlich aus seinen unmenschlichen Höhen zu ihnen herunter. Gabriel muss sich zusammenreißen, um bei diesem Strahlen nicht sichtlich zu schlucken.

 

„Hallo, Sonnenschein!“, grüßt er, wie er hofft, nach außen hin ungerührt zurück.

„Cassie – Samshine, Sam – Castiel. Wir hätten da mal eine Fragen wegen eures Autos.“

 

Sam runzelt die Stirn, ignoriert den Spitznamen bis auf ein irritiertes Blinzeln, und Gabriel glaubt zu erkennen, wie sich ein Anflug von Sorge in seine Züge schleicht.

 

„Freut mich, Castiel“, sagt er dennoch höflich und hält Cas die Hand hin. Im Gegensatz zu Gabe weiß er natürlich nicht, dass Cassiekins nicht allzu viel von direktem Körperkontakt zu Fremden hält, weshalb er die ihm dargebotene Hand eher wie hypnotisiert mustert, anstatt sie zu ergreifen.

Gabriel gönnt sich knapp zwei Sekunden, um die Größe der Hand ein weiteres Mal sehnsüchtig zu bewundern. Er bemerkt, dass Sam bald verlegen auf der Stelle tritt und Castiel inzwischen peinlich berührt überall hinsieht, nur nicht mehr auf die verzweifelt ausgestreckte Hand. Es ist beinahe nicht auszuhalten. Gabe fasst sich ein Herz und schlägt bei Sam ein; ein merkwürdiger, schlecht treffender, beinahe schmerzhaft unpassender High Five. _Low Five._ Halb so wild. Er macht sich ja gerne zum Affen, um gleich einem Freund _und_ einem heißen Gerät aus der Patsche zu helfen. Nun ja, _so_ heiß ist Sam Winchester nun auch wieder nicht!

 

Sam lässt die Hand mit einem undefinierbaren Blick auf Gabe endlich sinken und räuspert sich unbehaglich.

 

„Was ist mit dem Auto?“, fragt er und fixiert Gabe, bei dem er anscheinend das Gefühl hat, weniger falsch machen zu können.

 

„Ach, weißt du“, sagt Gabe leichthin und spürt förmlich, wie Cassie neben ihm am liebsten im Boden versinken möchte. „Uns ist da ein kleines Malheur im ersten Stock passiert. Du weißt, vom Balkon aus -“

 

Er kommt nicht dazu, den Satz zu ende zu sprechen, denn schon tritt Sam zu ihnen in den Hausflur und zieht die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.

 

„Was ist mit dem Auto?“, wiederholt er, diesmal jedoch in scharfem Flüsterton und mit deutlich mehr Nachdruck.

 

„Nichts“, beeilt sich Gabe zu sagen und hebt beruhigend die Hände. „Absolut gar nichts! Wir haben nachgesehen – nicht mal ein Kratzer ...“

 

Wieder kommt er nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn schon überbrückt Sam mit großen Schritten seiner übermenschlich langen Beine den Absatz bis zu den Treppenstufen, die er auf dem Weg zur Haustür beinahe hinunter zu fliegen scheint. Mit offenem Mund sieht Gabriel ihm dabei zu, wie er die Eingangstür aufreißt und nach draußen verschwindet. Cas steht immer noch wie angewurzelt neben ihm und lässt den Kopf hängen. Er hat die Ärmel seines Pullovers über die Hände gezogen und umklammert die Säume, so dass nur noch seine weiß hervortretenden Knöchel zu sehen sind, was eigentlich nie ein gutes Zeichen ist.

 

„Er wird nichts finden, Cassie. Wir haben doch schon nachgesehen. Na komm, wir gehen mit!“, sagt Gabe in einem Tonfall, von dem er hofft, dass er beruhigend klingt und setzt sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Er spürt die eingedellte Dose Eiskaffee, die in der Tasche seines flauschigen Morgenmantels schwer auf seinen Oberschenkel drückt, als er die Stufen eine Spur enthusiastischer hinunter hüpft, als ihm eigentlich zumute ist. Tatsächlich folgt ihm Cas zögernd.

 

Als sie sich zu dritt um das Auto versammeln, fällt Gabe zum ersten Mal auf, dass Sam wirklich besorgt aussieht. Sein Gesicht ist eine Spur blasser und er muss sich wohl die Haare gerauft haben, bevor sie zu ihm gestoßen sind. Jedenfalls wirkt er ein bisschen zerzaust – aber vielleicht war das auch nur der Wind, der hier draußen, neben Sam, sofort wieder einen Schauer über Gabes Rücken jagt. Ja, genau, der _Wind_.

 

„Ich kann nichts finden“, verkündet Elch und klingt seltsam unsicher, was bei seiner Statur und Größe nicht so verdammt niedlich auf Gabe wirken sollte. Mit einem Achselzucken schiebt er die unangemessenen Gedanken über Gigantor zur Seite. Mit den dazugehörigen Gefühlen ist das leider nicht ganz so einfach.

 

„Sagte ich doch!“, gibt er zurück. „Eigentlich gibt es nicht mal einen Grund, dir davon zu erzählen. Wir wollten nur sicher gehen. Auf ehrliche Nachbarschaft und ein gutes Miteinander und so!“

Er zeigt sein strahlendstes Lächeln, von dem Sam alles andere als überzeugt wirkt.

 

„Ja, okay. Aber was ist denn eigentlich genau passiert? Dean bringt mich um, wenn irgendetwas mit Baby – ich meine, mit dem Auto …!“

 

„ _Baby_?“ Gabriels Augen verengen sich gefährlich. Sam kann nicht wissen, dass man derartig pikante Informationen nicht ohne Folgen in seiner Nähe fallen lassen darf, wenn man zu ihm (und zu Cassie) nicht das allerbeste Verhältnis pflegt. Cassie weiß das übrigens sehr gut, was vermutlich der Grund dafür ist, dass er unauffällig hinter Gabe tritt und ihm einen warnenden Stoß in den Rücken verpasst.

 

„Mein Bruder hat zu diesem Auto ein ziemlich ungesundes Verhältnis“, brummt Sam düster und vermeidet beschämt den Blick in Gabes oder Cas‘ Richtung. „Und meistens gibt er mir die Schuld dafür, wenn er glaubt, dass irgendetwas damit nicht stimmt. Nur, weil wir einmal, im Streit ...“

Er verhaspelt sich und bricht ab.

 

Das diebische Grinsen auf Gabriels Gesicht erstirbt. Nicht, dass er plötzlich Mitleid mit dem Elch hätte oder aufgrund irgendwelcher komplizierten Familienumstände nachsichtiger mit ihm wäre. Doch Gabriel hat selbst Geschwister, die er zwar heiß und innig liebt, aber mit denen es auch nicht immer … ganz einfach ist. Nett gesagt. Er seufzt ergeben.

 

„Okay, schön. Wir konnten nichts entdecken. Du hast nichts entdeckt. Vielleicht vergessen wir die Sache dann einfach? Dein Bruder muss gar nichts hiervon erfahren“, schlägt er vor und nimmt unauffällig etwas Sicherheitsabstand zu dem pikenden, schubsenden und stupsenden Castiel ein. Castiel mag es nicht, zu lügen und was Gabe hier vorschlägt, klingt gefährlich danach.

 

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?“, fragt Sam zögerlich, der nichts von ihrem eingespielten, nonverbalen Austausch mitzubekommen scheint.

 

„Mir ist eine Dose -“, beginnt Cassie, doch diesmal ist Gabe derjenige, der unterbricht: „Cassies Kühlschrank ist kaputt, deshalb hat er ein paar Lebensmittel in Dosen auf seinem Balkon. Lunchboxen, du weißt schon. Er hat mich zum Frühstück eingeladen, und als ich die Sachen dafür reinholen wollte, ist mir was davon unter dem Geländer durchgerutscht.“

Sam braucht nicht zu wissen, dass es sich bei dem Beinahe-Schaden um Metall auf Metall handelt und kann ruhig von einem Stück harmloseren Plastik ausgehen, das auf der kostbaren Motorhaube des Wagens gelandet ist. Hinter sich hört er einen erstickten Laut von Castiel, der deutliches Missfallen gegenüber Gabes Erzählung ausdrückt. Tja, da muss er nun leider durch!

 

Den Elch, zumindest, scheint die Erzählung zu überzeugen und endlich kehrt etwas Farbe zurück in seine Wangen. Er nickt bedächtig.

 

„Gut. Dann danke ich euch, dass ihr so ehrlich wart, obwohl anscheinend nichts weiter passiert ist.“

 

Gabe lächelt. Nur ein bisschen, zur Aufmunterung – für Cassie. Vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen für Sam.

 

Sie sind kaum zurück im Haus, als Sam auffällt, dass er in all der Aufregung seinen Wohnungsschlüssel vergessen hat. Dean ist ohne _Baby_ unterwegs (Gabe kann sich gerade so ein Lachen verkneifen), also hat der Elch sich, leider Gottes, selbst ausgesperrt.

Gabe hätte ihn am liebsten einfach mit einem schiefen Lächeln und einem Achselzucken stehen lassen. Klar, er kann Sam inzwischen ein bisschen besser leiden und er sieht gut genug aus, um ihm verdammt viele Unannehmlichkeiten der letzten Woche einfach so durchgehen zu lassen. Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass seine Dummheit mit dem Schlüssel Gabes Problem wäre – doch bedauerlicherweise wird sie es, _sein Problem,_ als Cassie, das Trottelchen, den Riesen ohne Umschweife zu sich nach Hause einlädt, bis Dean zurück ist.

 

Gabe hadert mit sich, aber natürlich kann er die beiden unmöglich allein in Cassies Wohnung lassen! Zum einen, weil er genau weiß, wie schwer es seinem Freund fällt, die gerade erst aufgetischte Lüge über den kleinen Unfall aufrecht zu erhalten. Castiel braucht ihn dringend als Unterstützung, da macht er sich nichts vor. Und zum anderen, weil Gabe auf keinen Fall die Gelegenheit auslassen kann, den neuen Nachbarn unter solch einem perfekten Vorwand im Auge zu behalten.

 

Und das tut er; mit Argusaugen beobachtet er Sam dabei, wie dieser gemächlich durch Cassies in Naturtönen gehaltenes Wohnzimmer stapft und sich in aller Seelenruhe umsieht. Besonders lange bleibt er vor Castiels selbst getöpferten Schalen und Vasen stehen und Gabe hätte schon fast mit einem beschützerischen Knurren auf Sams Starren reagiert, wenn dieser nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig einen anerkennenden Kommentar zu Cassies Hobby vom Stapel gelassen hätte.

Cas selbst scheint sich, zu Gabes großer Überraschung, nicht einmal annähernd so unwohl mit dem Eindringling in seiner Wohnung zu fühlen, wie er es von ihm erwartet hätte. Als Gabe ihm heimlich einen fragenden Blick zuwirft, zuckt Cassie tatsächlich nur mit den Schultern.

 

„Er ist nett“, flüstert er, und lächelt sogar dankbar über das Kompliment zu der selbstgemachten Tasse, in der er Sam Tee serviert.

 

Sie schlagen die Zeit bis zu Deans Rückkehr damit tot, indem sie Sam mit Fragen löchern. Nun gut, Gabriel stellt die Fragen, die Sam allesamt bereitwillig beantwortet, während Castiel interessiert lauscht. Meistens übrigens, ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen. Gabe weiß, dass er Blickkontakt nicht mag, ihn sogar nur schwer ertragen kann; insbesondere bei Menschen, die ihm nicht sonderlich nahe stehen. _Gesichter_ machen ihm Angst, hat er einmal erklärt und außerdem hat er Schwierigkeiten damit, sie auseinanderzuhalten oder in ihnen zu lesen. Insgeheim findet Gabe, dass er selbst inzwischen ganz gut damit umgehen kann. Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Frustration stellt er fest, dass Sam zwar einige Male irritiert wirkt, wenn Cas eher der Wand oder dem flauschigen Teppich antwortet als ihm, sich offenbar aber schnell und problemlos an Cas‘ Strategien gewöhnt.

Kann dieser Elch vielleicht auch in einem Punkt nicht anbetungswürdig sein?, denkt Gabe verstimmt und fragt ihn verbissen weiter über seine Zeit am College aus. Wie sich herausstellt, steht er derzeit kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen und macht nebenbei ein Praktikum in einer kleinen Anwaltskanzlei in der Gegend. Offenbar einer der Gründe, warum sie hierher gezogen sind.

 

 _Sie_ , also er _und_ Dean, weil Sam offensichtlich noch nicht genug Geld verdient, um das Studium und eine eigene Unterkunft finanziell zu stemmen und die Fahrtkosten bis zu seinem neuen Arbeitsplatz vom Wohnheim aus wohl astronomische Höhen angenommen hätten.

Überhaupt spricht Sam von Hörnchen, als sei sein großer Bruder ein wahrer Heiliger, was Gabe irgendwie auch ziemlich gegen den Strich geht. Kein Mensch sollte so ein inniges Verhältnis zu seinen Geschwistern haben!

 

Während Cas immer weiter auftaut und es ihm sogar gelingt, Sams Stimmbändern das eine ums andere Mal dieses angenehm donnernde Lachen zu entlocken, dem er seinen neuen Spitznamen zu verdanken hat, wird Gabes Laune immer düsterer. Er versucht wirklich, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und irgendwie ist es auch schwer, schlecht gelaunt zu sein, wenn ihn einer von Sams strahlenden Blicken wieder bis ins Mark zu trifft. Leider hält der positive Stimmungswandel immer nur so lange, wie der Blickkontakt andauert und schockiert darüber, dass er sich wie eine egozentrische, liebeskranke Teenager-Göre aufführt, zieht Gabe sich immer weiter aus der Unterhaltung zurück, die inzwischen auch ganz gut ohne ihn läuft.

 

Erlösung bringt, wider Erwarten, ein polterndes, irritiertes Backenhörnchen, das ungefähr zwei Stunden später durch Cassies Tür stampft.

Dean, wie sie gerade erst erfahren haben, arbeitet unter anderem in einer Bäckerei und liefert nachts tonnenweise Backwaren an Großkunden, während er am Wochenende manchmal auch vormittags im Verkauf aushilft. Die Verkaufsstelle, in der Gabe sich selbst mehrmals unter der Woche auf dem Weg zur Arbeit mit Frühstück versorgt, liegt nur zwei Straßen weiter, während sich die Bäckerei selbst, zu der Dean nachts mit dem Leichenwagen aufbricht, am Stadtrand befindet.

 

Backenhörnchen bringt einen durchdringenden Geruch von Kuchen und Gebäck mit herein, der Gabe das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen lässt und ihm einen weiteren Grund gibt, die Gebrüder Winchester zu verfluchen. Keiner von ihnen sollte derart _lecker_ riechen. Noch weniger sollte das Auslöser dafür sein, dass Gabe unauffällig in Sams Richtung zu schnüffeln beginnt. Wonach riecht der Elch eigentlich?

 

„Sam? Was ist hier los?“, brummt Dean nach einer hastigen Begrüßung und einer kleinen, aber hübsch ungemütlichen Vorstellungsrunde.

 

„Gabe und Castiel wollten sich den Impala ansehen“, lügt Sam, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Deans Gesichtsausdruck wird augenblicklich um ein paar Grad sanfter. Komplimente für die Karre ist er anscheinend gewohnt – und er scheint sie zu schätzen.

 

„Verstehe“, sagt er nur und nimmt tatsächlich die Einladung auf eine Tasse Tee an, was Sam mit hochgezogenen Brauen quittiert. Nein, Dean scheint nicht der Typ für Tee zu sein, aber als er sich zwischen Gabe und Sam und gegenüber von Cassie auf einem der Sitzkissen niederlässt und anbietet, für ihre nächste gemeinsame Runde ein paar Stücke Kuchen von der Arbeit beizusteuern, kann sich niemand mehr über irgendetwas beschweren.

 

Höchstens die Tatsache, dass Cassie Dean über den Sofatisch hinweg mit leicht geöffnetem Mund unverhohlen ins Gesicht starrt, ist ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber Gabe gegenüber sitzt Sam, also gibt es genug andere Dinge, über die Gabriel Milton sich wundern kann.

 

Wieder zurück in seiner Wohnung sieht Gabe als erstes zu, dass er aus dem Schlafanzug herauskommt. Dabei fällt ihm auch die eingedellte Dose Eiskaffee wieder in die Hände, die immer noch in der Tasche seines Morgenmantels steckt. Nachdenklich betrachtet er sie, bevor er sie achselzuckend in seinen eigenen Kühlschrank stellt. Es ist nicht nur komisch, dass sie das kostbare Auto bei ihrem Sturz nicht beschädigt hat! Was hat Cassie damit überhaupt vorgehabt? Er mag eigentlich gar keinen Kaffee und noch weniger süßen …


	4. Tag 6-14 - Von Babysitting und Pizzaboten

**Tag 6-14: Von Babysitting und Pizzaboten**

 

Etwa eine halbe Woche ist seit dem Vorfall mit dem Leichenwagen der Winchesters vergangen. Sie sind immer noch laut, ihre Anwesenheit im Haus ist nach wie vor allgegenwärtig. Gabe wartet immer noch jeden Nachmittag an seinem Wohnzimmerfenster darauf, dass Sam das Haus verlässt und zum Laufen aufbricht. Der Elch grinst übrigens bei jeder einzelnen seiner Aufwärmübungen, so als wisse er ganz genau, dass er dabei einen regelmäßigen Zuschauer hat. Seltsamerweise sieht er nicht mehr zu ihm rauf, winkt nicht mehr, sondern absolviert bloß routiniert sein Warm-Up, bevor er gemächlich die Straße hinunter trabt. Aus einem ihm selbst unerklärlichen Grund ärgert es Gabe ungemein, so beharrlich ignoriert zu werden. Er rechtfertigt sein kleines Späher-Ritual, indem er sich einredet, sein Gestarre sei nur die wohlverdiente Provokation für Sam, quasi als Antwort auf den eigenen Frust. In seinen Gedankengängen macht das sogar beinahe Sinn!

Wenigstens grüßen sie sich, wenn sie sich im Flur begegnen und Gabe spürt jedes einzelne verfluchte Mal den Anflug dieses dämlichen Grinsens auf dem eigenen Gesicht, das er vollkommen unfreiwillig und ausschließlich für Sam auszupacken scheint. Beschämenderweise hat ihn Rowena inzwischen schon mit diesem idiotischen _Sam-_ _Lächeln_ die Treppe hochkommen sehen und leider ist diese rothaarige _Hexe_ alles andere als dumm und konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen, war das Lachen des Elchs doch laut und deutlich im Hausflur zu hören. Seitdem hat Gabe nach jedem Zusammenstoß mit dem Gigantor-Holzfäller noch schlechtere Laune; aus Prinzip, damit ihn nur bloß nie wieder jemand mit diesen lächerlichen … _Herzchenaugen_ in der Gegend herumtrotteln sieht.

 

Die Sache mit Rowena MacLeod ist nämlich die: Gabriel traut ihr nicht mal bis um die nächste Ecke. Leider lebt er mit ihr Tür an Tür. Sie ist seine direkte Nachbarin, sie teilen sich denselben Treppenaufgang und, zugegeben, das kann auch Vorteile haben. Rowena hat mit Abstand den besten Tee im Haus und mit ihren ausgefallenen Sorten übertrifft sie nicht selten sogar Cassies großzügige Vorräte. Außerdem stellt sie eigenhändig diverse Kosmetika auf Pflanzenbasis her, und so sehr Gabe auch beharrlich seine Abneigung gegenüber Esoterik oder gar Homöopathie hegt („Nein, Darling, das ist NICHT dasselbe!“) – seit er mit Rowena beinahe so etwas wie befreundet ist, kann er sich nicht über Dinge wie trockene Haut oder brüchiges Haar beschweren. Als Gegenleistung verlangt sie praktische Dinge; etwa, dass er für sie die Mülltonnen an die Straße stellt oder ihren Putzdienst im Hausflur übernimmt. Die Reinigungsfirma, die Chuck noch bis vor wenigen Monaten beschäftigt hat, ist vor kurzem bankrott gegangen und bisher hat er sich noch nicht um einen Nachfolger gekümmert. Also bleibt es von nun an, zum Unmut aller, an seinen Mietern hängen, die Sauberkeit in den allgemeinen Bereichen des Hauses zu gewährleisten.

 

Es ist der Mittwoch nach … _Babys_ denkwürdiger Beinahe-Taufe mit der Dose Eiskaffee, als Gabriel lustlos am Treppengeländer im Hausflur herum wischt. Er redet sich ein, dass er die Ohren _nicht_ gebannt bis zum Anschlag spitzt, als er im ersten Stock die Haustür zuschlagen hört. Seine Anspannung löst sich ein wenig, da er weder die schweren Schritte von in Boots steckenden Füßen, noch das leise Quietschen von Laufschuhsohlen ausmachen kann. Außerdem ist die Chance ohnehin verschwindend gering, dass Sam ihm über den Weg läuft; schließlich wohnt Kiddo im Erdgeschoss und Gabriel steht im zweiten Stock und putzt den Hausflur für ihre gemeinsame Nachbarin … Dummerweise ist es eben genau _die_ , die einen Moment später auf der Treppe erscheint und ihn mit diesem bedröppelten Gesichtsausdruck ertappt – _schon wieder_.

 

„Hallo, Süßer“, flötet sie und verzieht ihre blutrot geschminkten Lippen bei seinem Anblick zu einem Lächeln. Dabei blitzen ihre weißen Zähne so raubtierhaft hervor, dass Gabe sich unweigerlich an die Grinsekatze erinnert fühlt. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist der Vergleich vielleicht gar nicht mal so verkehrt: Gerissen und geheimnisvoll sind sie beide.

 

„Rowena.“

Gabe erwidert ihr Lächeln nur minimal gequält und nickt ihr zu, bevor er seinen Putzlappen in den Eimer zu seinen Füßen fallen lässt. Er wendet sich von ihr ab, um nach dem Mopp zu greifen.

 

„Hast du heute schon in den Briefkasten gesehen?“, fragt Rowena, die keinerlei Anstalten macht, in ihre Wohnung zu verschwinden. Ohne, dass er aufsehen muss, weiß er, dass sie noch immer unverändert breit in seine Richtung grinst; ihr gedehnter Tonfall spricht Bände.

 

„Nein. Hätte ich das tun sollen?“, fragt Gabe stirnrunzelnd und beobachtet aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Rowena um Aufmerksamkeit buhlend mit einem kleinen gelben Zettel in der Luft herum wedelt. Er hält nicht viel davon, der Hexe so leicht zu geben, was sie will. Irgendjemand muss sie schließlich einmal in ihre Schranken weisen, denn sie ist einfach viel zu gut darin, andere um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.

 

Statt einer Antwort lacht Rowena nur leise und hält Gabriel schließlich direkt den Zettel unter die Nase, den sie offensichtlich kurz zuvor aus ihrem eigenen Briefkasten gefischt haben muss. Augenrollend lässt Gabriel sich dazu herab, einen Blick zu riskieren. Das gelbe Stück Papier stellt sich als Einladung heraus: Das kommende Wochenende findet die Einweihungsparty der Winchesters statt und alle Hausbewohner sind eingeladen.

 

„Du kommst doch, nicht wahr, Gabriel?“

Die Frage ist überflüssig; sie wissen beide ganz genau, dass er sich ein derartiges Ereignis niemals entgehen lassen würde.

 

 

Es steht außer Frage, dass Cassie und Gabe die Einweihungsparty der Winchesters zusammen sabotieren – pardon, _besuchen_. Castiel ist nun wirklich alles andere als ein Partycrasher, aber wenigstens hat er sich ohne zu zögern bereit erklärt, Gabe zu begleiten. Wer dabei wem die größere emotionale Stütze sein soll, bleibt noch abzuwarten. In Gabes verzweifeltem Bestreben, bloß nicht die ersten Gäste auf der Party zu sein, sind sie beide natürlich die letzten, was bereits ausreicht, um bei Castiel eine Menge Unbehagen auszulösen. Irgendwo tut es Gabe selbstverständlich leid, der Grund dafür zu sein, dass Cassie sich unwohl fühlt, aber andererseits ist er auch viel zu abgelenkt, um sich groß darum zu kümmern: Es ist das erste Mal, dass er sich im nicht ganz so geheimen Unterschlupf der Gebrüder Holzfäller befindet und er kann nicht aufhören, das feindliche Lager bis in den letzten Winkel auszukundschaften.

Zugegeben, er hätte mehr Karos erwartet, mehr Holzdekor, vielleicht sogar ausgestopfte Jagdtrophäen an der Wand – und mit dem Ungetüm von Sofa hatte er ja bereits bei vollem Körpereinsatz das Vergnügen. Den ganzen Abend über vermeidet er es daher, sich darauf nieder zu lassen; Gabriel ist nachtragend, auch gegenüber leblosen Möbelstücken.

Den Winchesters zu nahe zu kommen, meidet er übrigens auch. Die Übergabe von Cassies und seinem Geschenk zum Einzug (ein stilvoller Kasten Bier mit noch viel stilvollerer pinker Schleife) war der einzige Feindkontakt, den er bis hierher gehabt hat. Seitdem platzt Gabe beinahe vor Neugier, was denn das unförmige, in Zeitungspapier eingewickelte Päckchen gewesen sein mag, das Cassie Sam unbeholfen noch zusätzlich in die Hand gedrückt hat. Doch Cassie reagiert selten auf stirnrunzelnde Blicke und solange Gabe nicht das Rückgrat findet, seinen Engel von bestem Freund danach zu fragen, was er Gabes Lieblingsholzfäller für geheime Geschenke macht, muss er wohl oder übel in brennender Neugier schmoren.

 

Er lenkt sich damit ab, sich einen persönlichen Eindruck von den anderen Partygäste zu verschaffen. Tatsächlich sind alle Hausbewohner an Ort und Stelle; nur Jack Kline scheint, trotz des Lärms (Classic Rock aus einer sündhaft teuren Anlage), tief und fest in der Wohnung nebenan zu schlafen, wovon Kelly sich alle halbe Minute über das mitgebrachte Babyfon vergewissert. Cassie überrascht an dieser Stelle mit seiner manchmal doch sehr unerwarteten Feinfühligkeit und leistet der jungen Mutter auf dem verräterischen Sofa Gesellschaft, lauscht ihren Erzählungen von Koliken und horrenden Kosten für Windeln mit einer Engelsgeduld, so dass Gabe unauffällig ein paar Mal die Augen verdreht.

 

Außer der Nachbarn sind übrigens auch noch andere Gäste zugegen: Deans beste Freundin Charlie, ein vor Energie sprühender, rothaariger Wirbelwind, ist in eine hitzige Diskussion über Science Fiction Filme mit Kevin, einem Freund von Sam verwickelt. Kevin wirkt eigentlich viel zu jung, um dazuzugehören, doch Gabe beschließt, nicht zu hinterfragen, wie es sein kann, dass er und der Winchester sich vom College her kennen.

Jody und Donna verstehen sich derweil prächtig mit Deans anderem besten Freund, Benny, und Gabe ist nicht entgangen, dass Sam eine gewaltige Abneigung gegenüber dem Muskelpaket mit dem rauen Charme hegt. Finstere Blicke (Dean und Sam) und erzwungene Lächeln (Sam und Benny) gehen quer durch den Raum, so dass Gabe sich unweigerlich an eine besonders aggressive Partie Tischtennis erinnert fühlt.

 

Dann ist da noch Bobby, den Gabe beim Einzug der Holzfäller für ihren Vater gehalten hat, doch der sich vielmehr als ihr Onkel (?) herausstellt. Es handelt sich um einen knurrigen Mann, der sein Basecap niemals abzulegen scheint, doch Gabe durchschaut schnell, dass hinter der harten Schale ein ziemlich weicher Kern stecken muss. Er unterhält sich brummend mit Garth, offenbar ein weiterer Schützling Bobbys und ein gemeinsamer Freund der Winchesters. Garth ist so ziemlich der dünnste Mensch, den Gabe je gesehen hat und faszinierenderweise scheint das nicht daran zu liegen, dass er sich etwa beim Essen zurückhalte. Abgesehen von Donna und Dean ist Garth tatsächlich die Person, die am häufigsten mit vollen Backen und wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf am Tisch mit den Snacks anzutreffen ist, was Gabe daran hindert, mehr als ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Wie gut, dass er heute sowieso mehr Beobachter und Begleitung für Cassie ist … Das redet sich Gabe zumindest immer noch ein.

 

Rowena schwebt derweil durch das geräumige Wohnzimmer der Holzfäller, beteiligt sich mal hier, mal dort an den Gesprächen, und obwohl sie mit ihrem paillettenbestickten Kleid nicht so recht zur Einrichtung passen will, erweckt sie doch nicht den Eindruck, als sei sie fehl am Platze. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Gabe, der sich genau so und nicht anders fühlt. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtet er Rowena dabei, wie sie den Elch bei einem Becher Bowle bezirzt und er kann sich nur stumm selbst daran erinnern, das verkrampfte Lächeln im eigenen Gesicht regelmäßig etwas aufzufrischen.

 

Der Abend schreitet voran. Gabe steht sich die Beine in den Bauch. Diplomatisch tut er das wahlweise neben Charlie und Kevin, die ihn immerhin in ihre Diskussion über das Ranking der besten Star Wars Filme verwickeln konnten, oder in der Nähe von Cas, der auf dem Sofa jetzt nicht nur von Kelly, sondern auch von dem Ehepaar Mills belagert wird. Benny hat sich derweil Dean, Garth und Bobby zugewandt, während Sam immer noch von McLeod in Beschlag genommen wird.

Eigentlich würde Gabe ja in Erwägung ziehen, den Elch aus Rowenas Klauen zu befreien. Wenn er doch nur nicht so aussehen würde, als würde er sich in ihrer Gegenwart verdammt wohlfühlen …

Also schmollt Gabe mit einem strahlenden _Nicht-Sam-Lächeln_ vor sich hin, führt den charmantesten Smalltalk, und verteidigt eisern seine Liebe zu Ewoks, die weder Charlie noch Kevin nachvollziehen können.

„Sie sehen aus wie missratene Koalas mit plattem Teddygesicht!“, sagt Charlie naserümpfend und Kevin pflichtet ihr sofort bei: „Die Filme sind wirklich super mies! Da zählt nicht mal der Nostalgie-Faktor.“

Charlie nickt zufrieden, während Kevin an seiner Bowle nippt und angenehm überrascht davon wirkt, dass er und Charlie ausnahmsweise derselben Meinung sind.

 

„Ich mag Koalas“, sagt Gabe achselzuckend, „und ich mag Ewoks.“ Und damit ist das Thema für ihn erledigt. Zumindest beinahe.

„Sag mal, Kiddo, bist du nicht ein bisschen zu jung, um bei Star Wars von Nostalgie zu sprechen?Darfst du überhaupt schon Alkohol trinken?“ Er zwinkert amüsiert in Charlies Richtung, die taktvoll ein Grinsen verbirgt, indem sie sich eine handvoll Tortilla Chips in den Mund schaufelt.

 

Kevin verschluckt sich an seiner Bowle und beginnt so stark zu husten, dass Charlie ihm auf den Rücken klopfen muss. Gabe grinst in seine eigene Bowle hinein und genehmigt sich selbst einen Schluck aus seinem fünf... siebten? Becher.

 

„Ich bin 21!“, prustet der Junge, als er wieder halbwegs Luft bekommt. „21! Legaler Alkoholkonsum in sämtlichen Staaten!“

 

Gabe grinst noch breiter und schöpft sich gerade noch eine Kelle Fruchtcocktail in seinen Becher, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelt.

 

„Noch mehr Gäste?“

 

„Nope, PIZZA“, ruft Dean mit kindlicher Begeisterung, als er auf dem Weg zur Wohnungstür wie ein geölter Blitz an Gabe vorbei in den Flur sprintet.

 

„Hey, Milton! Fass mal mit an!“, ruft er hinter sich her.

 

Gabe drückt Kevin ohne Umschweife seinen etwas zu vollen Becher in die freie Hand.

„Halt das mal für mich, so ganz legal in allen Staaten, Bucko“, sagt er lässig über die Schulter und geht Dean hinterher.

 

Eine hübsche junge Frau mit herzförmigem Gesicht und dunklen Locken überreicht Dean am Eingang gerade einen Turm dampfender Pizzakartons, die der Holzfäller direkt Gabe in die Arme drückt. Die Frau trägt eine extravagante Lederjacke über ihrer roten Lieferantenuniform und ein Funkeln in den Augen, das Gabe auf einen Blick verrät, dass ihr Auftreten sowohl Spaß als auch Ärger bedeuten kann.

 

„Ah, Mist! Hab mein Geld im Wohnzimmer liegen lassen. SAM! KOMM MAL KURZ!“

 

Gabe verzieht das Gesicht darüber, dass Hörnchen im Angesicht der nächsten Mahlzeit wohl nur schreiend zu Kommunikation fähig ist. Leider fast direkt in Gabes Ohr.

 

„BRING GELD MIT!“

 

Die Frau, die Gabes Gesichtsausdruck offenbar registriert hat, grinst verhalten und verschränkt lässig die Arme vor der Brust, während sie auf ihr Geld wartet.

Und wieder steht Gabe sich die Beine in den Bauch, diesmal mit einem Berg heißer Pizza im Arm, denn als er Anstalten macht, sich mit dem Essen ins Wohnzimmer zu verziehen, wird er von der attraktiven, unheimlichen Frau zurückgerufen.

 

„Ah, ah, ah! Erst das Geld, dann dein Futter, Skippy.“

Gabe kann nicht anders, als ihr verschlagenes Grinsen über den obersten Karton hinweg zu erwidern. Ihr Humor gefällt ihm ausgesprochen gut. Dean scheint das anders zu sehen, denn er schnaubt hörbar, bevor er Luft holt, um ein weiteres Mal in Gabes Ohr nach seinem Bruder zu schreien.

 

„SAM!“

 

„Verdammt, Dean-o! Meine Ohren!“

 

Dean zuckt desinteressiert die Achseln. Die Frau grinst. Und endlich kommt Gigantor angetrabt, mit einem Haufen zerknüllter Scheine wedelnd, Cassie im Schlepptau.

 

„Endlich! Wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit, Mann!“, mault Dean und pflückt das Geld aus Sams Pranke. Ihm fällt nicht auf, dass Sam plötzlich wie vom Donner gerührt stehen geblieben ist und zur Wohnungstür hinaus starrt. Gabe bemerkt es sehr wohl und der perplexe Ausdruck im Gesicht des Elchs gefällt ihm gar nicht. Er bedeutet, dass Sam die Frau kennt. _Gut kennt._

 

„Ich nehme dir was ab, Gabriel“, sagt Cassie leise, ignoriert die Pizzabotin und greift hilfsbereit nach der oberen Hälfte von Gabes allmählich ungemütlich warm werdendem Schachtel-Turm.

 

„Meg?“

Sams Stimme klingt rau.

Cassie sieht bei der Erwähnung des Namens langsam auf und schenkt der Unbekannten erstmalig einen direkten Blick. Auch bei ihm scheint ihre Anwesenheit etwas auszulösen, denn sein sorgfältig beherrschter Gesichtsausdruck wird plötzlich blank.

 

„Schön, dich zu sehen Sam!“, sagt Meg und streckt Dean, der die Scheine immer noch nicht losgeworden ist, auffordernd die Hand entgegen.

 

„Und hallo, Clarence! Klingt ja nach einer rauschenden Party bei euch. Hat jemand Geburtstag?“

 

Die Begrüßunggilt offensichtlich Castiel und obwohl Sam die Frau mit dem Dämonenlächeln zu kennen scheint, wirkt er nach dem seltsamen Spitznamen nicht weniger irritiert als Dean und Gabe. Der einzige, der seine Fassung schnell wieder erlangt, ist Cassie. Und es ist Meg, der es mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit gelingt, dem sonst so verschlossenen Mann ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern.

 

 


End file.
